


We'll Figure It Out

by flavored_broadcast



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Soft Girlfriends, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, conversations about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavored_broadcast/pseuds/flavored_broadcast
Summary: Kara and Lena have been dating for a while, and they're heading toward taking their relationship to the next level. However, Kara first has something to tell Lena. How will they negotiate the physical side of their relationship in light of Kara's divulgence?(It’s a sexy story for people who feel awkward about sex.)





	1. Laying It All on the Table

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic involves a lot of talking about sex and exploration of sexuality because apparently I'm really into that? There’s a decent amount of soft girlfriend stuff too.

Lena was straddling Kara's lap on the couch, and her girlfriend's hands were at her waist. Their kissing had grown frantic, and her hips were pressing down, seeking friction against Kara’s thighs. All Lena was conscious of was how Kara's body felt.

Urgently wanting to feel her skin against Kara's, Lena unbuttoned her blouse as quickly as she could and removed it without breaking their kiss. Kara made a pleased humming noise low in her throat, and her hands moved to caress Lena's bare sides and lower back, her fingers just dipping inside Lena's slacks.

Encouraged by Kara's reaction, Lena's fingers found the top button of Kara's shirt and tugged, managing between kisses to ask, "Is...this...OK?"

And then Kara stopped. Her hands stilled on Lena's waist, and she tucked her chin down so that their mouths were no longer near.

Lena's hands dropped to rest on her own thighs. "I'm going to take that as a no."

Kara closed her eyes and audibly exhaled a couple of times, seemingly trying to calm her arousal.

"If you need for us to stop, you just need to say," Lena said softly. When Kara didn't answer for a few seconds, Lena moved to get off of Kara's lap, but gentle pressure from Kara's hands stopped her.

"No, I..." Kara started and then swallowed. She squeezed Lena's hips affectionately. "I mean, yes, I need to stop. Because I need to talk. But I'm really into this taking-our-clothes-off idea, OK?"

Lena laughed and placed her hands on Kara's cheeks. "OK. Me too." She brushed a quick, soft kiss to Kara's lips. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Well..." Kara paused. "Sex."

Lena had been wanting to have this conversation for awhile now. When she previously had nudged the discussion in this direction, Kara had looked like she wanted to jump out of the window. The first time Lena brought it up, Kara actually had, mumbling some excuse about the city needing her and zooming off toward the horizon. After Kara's third demurral, Lena had decided to bide her time and wait for Kara to broach the topic.

"OK," Lena said cautiously. "I am interested in our having sex at some point. Are you?"

"Yes!" Kara blurted out, a little louder than she needed, and Lena smiled. "That came out more emphatically than I intended," Kara said, casting her eyes down in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm emphatically in agreement." Lena shifted back so that she was sitting fully on Kara's lap, and her girlfriend's eyes fixed briefly on her bosom before snapping up to Lena's face.

"It's a little weird that you're not wearing a shirt and I am, isn't it?" Kara asked, crinkling her nose.

"I'm fine," Lena shrugged. "But I can put my shirt back on..." She reached to grab her blouse.

"Or I could..." And with a burst of super-speed, Kara shed her button-up.

It was Lena's turn to fixate on her girlfriend's body, but her eyes locked on Kara's torso. Without thinking, she reached out and ran her hand over Kara's abs, her fingers trailing downward. She felt Kara quiver, and Lena remembered the conversation they were supposed to be having.

"I think it would be best if we both put our shirts back on," Lena said firmly.

"Yeah," Kara agreed with a small smile. Kara waited until Lena got her arms through the sleeves of her blouse and buttoned a few buttons before she did the same with her own shirt.

"Uh, Kara..." Lena gestured to where the bottom of Kara's shirt was still open, and she could see the appealing valley that ran up from her bellybutton. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Oh!" Kara buttoned one of the lowest buttons, and Lena felt both disappointed and more clear-headed.

"So sex," Lena cleared her throat. "We're both interested in having it at some point."

"Yes. Good." Color crept into Kara's cheeks. "This is so awkward..."

Lena ran her hands down Kara's arms, trying to ease Kara's tension. "I don't know if I can make you feel any less uncomfortable, but I am happy to have whatever conversation you want to have tonight."

Kara took a deep breath and exhaled it in a short, determined huff before speaking. "I'm not that experienced with this."

"With what? Sex with women?" Lena knew Kara had one definite and one kinda/sorta ex-boyfriend, but she hadn't mentioned any other previous partners.

"With sex," Kara said simply. "It's always been a little complicated because..." She closed her eyes again, and her cheeks grew even redder.

Lena waited patiently for Kara to work through whatever was going on in her head, tucking a loose curl behind Kara's ear.

"Because I can break you with my vagina!" The words seemed to be pulled out of Kara by some external force. She quickly closed her mouth again and looked at Lena with wide eyes, as if she wasn't sure how she had just spoken that sentence.

"Oh?" Lena was confused for a moment until she remembered Sara, the woman she had dated before Jack. She recalled squeezing her eyes shut and trying not to yelp in pain or fear, as she genuinely worried that Sara's ever-tightening pelvic floor might break something. That time, she had just lost feeling in the sides of her fingers for a couple of days, but she imagined the outcome could be quite different when it came to Kara and her enhanced strength.

"Oh!" Lena said with comprehension.

"Yeah, O. That's the culprit," Kara said with a little resentment as she looked away.

Lena was a bit stunned that Kara had made a sex pun, but she tamped down her desire to smile or chuckle in response. She understood now that Kara was deeply embarrassed about the situation, and Lena didn't want to add to her self-consciousness.

"I can be careful about my strength when it comes to kissing and touching, but when it comes to, well..."

 _Don't say 'coming,' Lena. Don't say it_ , she thought to herself.

"I don't have much control over it then." Kara's eyes met Lena's again, and she looked so plaintive and vulnerable.

"Because that's kind of the point," Lena said a little sadly, as she began to realize how isolated Kara may have felt over the years. Not to make any assumptions about Superman's sex life, but Lena thought it was unlikely that he had to deal with this particular issue very often. Had Kara been able to talk to anyone?

"How have you dealt with it with your previous partners?" Lena asked.

Abashed, Kara's shoulders crept inward, as if she were trying to fold herself in half. "Well, my ex, he, he was from..." She gestured in the air. "Like me, so we could..." Her gestures here were incredibly vague, and they made Lena wonder if she was missing crucial information about Kryptonian anatomy. "And I didn't break him, which was nice," Kara managed to finish.

Lena had assumed as much about Kara's most recent ex, knowing that they both benefited physiologically from yellow sunlight. "And before him?" she prompted Kara to continue.

"There was the first guy, who was human, and, uh, I learned about...because of him..." Kara squirmed a bit, her eyes searching for the window.

"I think I understand," Lena assured her, and Kara looked at her gratefully for not needing the sentence to be completed. "And that's it?"

Kara nodded once. "That's it. I dated a few other people, but I never felt comfortable enough to, uh, bring up the topic."

Lena felt warmth spread in her chest, touched that Kara trusted her and nearly overwhelmed with affection and protectiveness. "Thank you for telling me." She slipped her arms around Kara and squeezed her tightly. Kara returned the hug, her hands pressing against Lena's lower back.

Kissing Kara's cheek, Lena sat back again and laced her fingers in Kara's. "I have a lot of thoughts, but I guess I'll start by saying that this is in no way a deal breaker to me."

Kara smiled, and Lena felt her body relax. "Really?"

"Really," Lena repeated. "But my first question is, is this a deal breaker to you?"

Kara's brow furrowed, giving Lena a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Lena bit her bottom lip in consideration. "Let me ask it another way. How important is penetration to you?"

Kara lowered her chin a bit in what seemed to be a combination of bashfulness and uncertainty. "I, I..." Her mouth opened and closed silently. "I'm honestly not sure how to answer that question."

Lena leaned forward so that their upper bodies were closer together, and Kara met Lena's eyes again. "That's a place to start then." She kissed Kara. The kiss was just firm pressure, but she felt Kara's mouth warm again and her breath catch.

"I'm sorry, where are we starting?" Kara asked when Lena pulled back.

"Figuring out how you feel about penetration," Lena answered. "We could start with it completely off the table and go from there, if you want."

"But where would we go from there? How...?" Lena could tell that Kara was embarrassed, but she was trying to overcome it. "If you can't be...inside..."

Lena really wanted to cradle Kara's adorable face in her hands and kiss her, but she resisted the urge. She didn't want to be condescending. "But you can, right? You can't break yourself, can you?"

Kara looked taken aback. "No, I guess I can't."

Lena brought her mouth in close to Kara's ear. "And there are sex toys," she said in a soft voice.

Lena had thought Kara would probably turn about twelve shades of red when she said those words, but Kara managed to keep it to only three. "Could we...maybe...?" She shifted a little nervously and wound her arms around Lena's waist.

"Continue this discussion later?" Lena offered. She was starting to worry that Kara might twist herself up into a pretzel, trying to cope with her discomfort.

Kara nodded her head adamantly.

"Of course," Lena said. Now she did cup Kara's adorable face in her hands so that she could look her in the eye. "Thank you for trusting me." She kissed Kara, softly at first, but Kara's mouth quickly warmed and the kiss became more urgent.

Once again, Lena's awareness was distilled down to the feeling of Kara's body against her own: how their mouths fit together, how Kara’s fingers moved up under her shirt to brush her bare sides, how Kara’s legs shifted beneath her, pressing up in a teasing way that Lena wasn’t sure was intentional.

“Can we get back to the no shirts thing from earlier?” Kara asked as her lips brushed Lena’s neck, just below her jaw.

“Omigod, yes,” Lena said emphatically, and she felt Kara start to work at the buttons of her shirt. She helped Kara free her arms from her blouse before she turned her attention to Kara's shirt. As Lena undid the few buttons that were fastened, she felt Kara's fingers skimming higher on her torso, but hesitating when they reached her bra.

With a smile, Lena took Kara's hands and placed them on the sides of her breasts. Kara's gaze fell to where Lena placed her hands. Her eyes went wide, and she grew still.

After a few moments, Lena chuckled softly. "You've been staring at my boobs for months, and now that you actually have the opportunity to touch them, you're just going to stare at them some more?"

Kara looked up at Lena, her expression aggrieved. "I have not been staring at them for months!"

Lena eyed her skeptically, and Kara's defiance wavered.

"I'm sorry. I'm terrible! I don't mean to stare. I just find them very distracting," Kara finished sheepishly.

Feeling playful, Lena raised an eyebrow. "Can I try to really distract you and take off my bra?"

Lena could tell Kara tensed a bit, the outline of her collarbones becoming momentarily more prominent. “Okay,” she said a little shakily. “I’d like that. But I don’t think I’m ready to take off mine yet.”

“That’s okay,” Lena assured her as she reached for the clasp at her back. Kara’s hands had stayed where Lena had placed them, so when Lena let the straps fall from her shoulders, her bra remained in place until Kara drew the garment down her arms and off of her entirely, leaving Lena bare from the waist up.

Kara's gaze had become shy, her eyes searching Lena's. Lena tugged at Kara's collar, encouraging her to sit forward so that she could remove Kara's unfastened shirt. Once it had joined Lena's discarded clothing on the floor, Lena wound her arms around Kara's neck, pressing the flat of her hand between Kara's shoulder blades. As she urged Kara toward her, Lena shifted her hips forward until their torsos were pressed together.

Lena heard a sharp inhalation of breath when her breasts met the warmth of Kara’s chest, and she buried her fingers in the hair at the nape of Kara's neck. After a few moments, Kara began to stroke her, tracing the line of her spine and smoothing over her lower back. Lena's body started to hum as Kara’s hands skimmed her sides, her rib cage, and stopped to rest on the sides of her breasts again. She nipped at Kara's shoulder, who gave her an encouraging squeeze.

Taking it as a cue, Lena leaned back, resting her hands on her thighs. Kara’s hands shifted to palm her breasts, touching Lena tentatively at first but gaining confidence quickly. The humming of Lena’s body intensified as Kara explored, and when she finally pressed a nipple between her fingers, Lena gasped as she felt a tingling heat between her legs that spread to her lower belly.

Kara looked at her a little uncertainly. “Was that a good noise? Or a bad noise?”

Lena smiled and kissed Kara gently. “A good one.”

“Okay,” Kara timidly ducked her chin. “I feel like I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Lena moved her hands to Kara’s sides, gently skimming her fingers up over her girlfriend’s rib cage and tracing the bottom edge of her bra. "Show me how you like to be touched."

Kara's brow furrowed momentarily, and Lena wondered if she had asked Kara another question to which she didn't know the answer. But then Kara brought her mouth to Lena's collarbone, and she was tracing the undersides of Lena's breasts. Kara's touch was very light but deliberate: skimming the top of Lena's breasts with her fingertips, brushing the sides with her palms, running the length of her hand just next to Lena's nipple. Kara made steady but slow progress toward the center of Lena's breast, her touches interwoven with warm kisses to Lena's neck, shoulder, and chest.

Lena was enjoying Kara's touch — and the demonstration was useful information for when Kara was ready to receive the attention she was currently giving — but she wanted more pressure. Or to feel Kara's mouth against her. Lena was about to ask Kara if she was up for moving those lovely kisses she was currently pressing to her collarbone a little lower, when Kara's thumb tapped her nipple. Lena felt a jolt, as if Kara had somehow opened a direct line of communication from her breast to between her legs, and she realized how close she was to having an orgasm.

“Do that again,” Lena rasped, and her fingers pressed into Kara’s sides, seeking stability as her limbs felt shaky. Kara obliged, and Lena gasped as she felt a new yet familiar sensation burst from between her legs and spread quickly up through her stomach and down her thighs, which reflexively squeezed at Kara’s hips.

Lena realized she’d lost sense of herself, for a moment at least, because suddenly she was aware of how heavily her body was draped against Kara’s, her face resting on Kara’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Kara’s voice was quiet as she stroked Lena’s back.

“Well, that was new,” Lena said with a little laugh.

“It was?” Kara asked, sounding pleased.

“I’ve never come from someone touching my breasts before.” Lena slid her hands around Kara’s waist. “Have you?”

“No,” Kara admitted. “But that was pretty neat!”

Lena smiled at both Kara’s choice of words and the sentiment. She pressed closer to Kara, nuzzling at her neck. And then Kara was shifting beneath her, easing them down onto the couch so that Lena was lying atop Kara, who tucked Lena's head beneath her chin. Recognizing the action as a signal that Kara had pushed her boundaries as much as she could that evening, Lena stretched out her legs alongside Kara's and made a pillow of her girlfriend's chest.


	2. Opening Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena feels big feelings.

Lena had fallen asleep curled against Kara's back, a leg hooked over her girlfriend's hip, but she awoke to find that she had become the little spoon at some point during their nap.

They had stayed up late the night before, talking and smooching, after they’d eaten the dinner Kara had successfully prepared and cleaned up her failed attempt at dessert.

Kara’s invitation to stay the night had been offered shyly, so Lena wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when they got into bed. Lena had been charmed when Kara had snuggled her back against Lena’s front, pulled Lena’s arm around her waist, interlaced their fingers, and then promptly fallen asleep.

Lena was also completely charmed by Kara in pajamas. She had slept in long flannel bottoms and an oversized t-shirt, and she had added a duster-length sweater and thick, woolly socks to her ensemble when they had gotten up to make breakfast in the morning. Lena felt perfectly comfortable in the short cotton shorts and tank top that Kara had loaned her to sleep in, and Lena knew — even if the temperature was lower — that Kara didn’t really need to wear so many layers due to her powers. Kara just liked cozy clothing, and she looked adorable in it.

They had been enjoying a lazy Sunday and hadn’t made it out of pajamas yet. When Kara had pulled her back in bed for “Not even a full snuggle, just a snug!” after breakfast, the cuddling had easily turned into dozing.

Now that Lena was awake, she searched for signs of whether Kara was still asleep. She placed her hand atop Kara’s where it rested on her stomach and stroked the soft skin with her thumb.

“Mmm...” Lena heard Kara’s sleepy voice from behind her, and she shifted to press her face against Lena, again humming contentedly as she nuzzled the base of Lena’s neck.

Lena began running her fingers up Kara’s forearm, ensuring she brushed the spot just inside her elbow that made Kara shiver.

“Mmmmm!” She felt the vibrations of Kara’s pleased noises against her back, and Lena laughed softly. “What?” Kara whined, her tone playfully indignant. “Why are you laughing at me?”

"I love your little happy sounds," Lena said, covering Kara’s hand with her own again. “I’m sorry if I woke you. Go back to sleep if you want.”

“No, it’s OK.” Kara stirred, stretching her legs and pressing closer to Lena. Lena’s shirt had ridden up in her sleep, and Kara’s hand moved from beneath Lena’s to slip under the hem of the tank top and caress the bare skin of her stomach. “Mmmmm!” She hummed happily again, making Lena smile. “You’re so soft," Kara said appreciatively. "How did you get to be so soft?”

“Oh, donuts were probably involved,” Lena quipped.

“Another reason to love donuts,” Kara said, her lips brushing purposefully against a sensitive spot on Lena’s neck that she knew about, sending a little shiver through Lena's body. Kara's hand crept up her abdomen as she began to place open-mouthed kisses on Lena's back and shoulders. Her knuckles brushed the underside of Lena's breast, and Lena heard a questioning "Hm?"

"Yes, please touch me," Lena answered. Kara's hand covered her breast, her nipple hardening against Kara's palm. Kara teased and stroked her as she continued to kiss, suck, and nip at Lena's shoulder, and Lena felt that pleasant throb between her legs.

Lena pulled her knees up, squeezing her thighs together to increase her arousal and arching her back, which in turn pushed her behind solidly against Kara's pelvis. Kara's response was immediate, her hips moving forward to grind against Lena, who reached back to grasp Kara's thigh in encouragement.

"You can hook your leg over me if you want," she said, urging Kara to bend her knee up and swing her calf over Lena's side. Kara changed the angle of her hips so that she was pressed firmly against Lena, and after a few tentative movements they started to find a rhythm. She moved her hips back as Kara moved forward, and Lena brought her arm that was against the mattress between her own legs so that she also could enjoy some friction.

"Does this feel good?" Lena asked, and she received an urgent and breathy "uh huh" in response.

"Do..." Kara started hesitantly. "Do you feel good?" Kara's thumb brushed her nipple, and Lena's breath hitched.

"Yes," Lena's answer came out as almost a moan.

Her senses were crowded by the sounds of her and Kara's heavy breathing as well as the tingly feeling just beneath her skin. The sensation that had started low in her abdomen had spread in pulses throughout her body, and she felt acutely aware of everything touching her: the softness of the bed sheets, the slide of her clothing against her skin, and of course Kara.

Kara’s hips pressed ever more insistently against Lena, seeking more pressure, which only increased Lena's need as well. As Lena's thighs tightened around her wrist, she considered reaching inside her shorts to touch herself, but Kara's finger circling her nipple made her desperately want to feel Kara's hand between her legs.

"Kara?" Lena squeezed Kara's leg that was slung over her side, and Kara's movements stopped.

"Is everything OK?" Kara sounded worried. "Did I hurt you?"

"No! I'm fine. I feel amazing," Lena assured her, turning so that she could look up at Kara. Her head was turned at an odd angle that wasn't particularly comfortable, but she wanted to look Kara in the eye as much as possible when she made her request. "I really want for you to touch my clit until I come." Kara's eyes went a little wide. "But if you don't feel ready, I can touch myself, and you can keep touching me like you have been, or you could watch. Or we could stop."

"I don't want to stop," Kara said practically before Lena got to the end of the word, and she nearly sighed in relief. Lena felt Kara's thigh press against her side again momentarily as she seemed to consider the options Lena presented. "Can you talk me through how to touch you?"

"Yes," Lena said, smiling. "Would you help me take off my shorts?"

Kara nodded, moving her leg off of Lena, who lifted her hips so that they could draw her pajama shorts down. Once they got past her knees, Lena kicked the shorts off the rest of the way and then settled back against Kara, fitting their bodies together.

Lena placed her hand on top of Kara's, where she had rested it on Lena's side. She guided Kara back to her breasts, massaging each briefly before bringing her hand back down, over her stomach and toward the apex of her legs. Their joined hands moved over her, down her thighs, and then back up, once, twice, three times. She directed Kara to press her fingers over her center, softly at first but increasing the pressure with each subsequent repetition. When her need to feel Kara's fingers against her became too insistent to ignore, Lena brought Kara's hand back to her thigh, so that Kara was aware when she draped a leg back over Kara's, baring herself.

And then Kara was touching the wet heat between her legs. They both inhaled sharply, practically simultaneously.

"You're so soft!" Kara said earnestly.

Lena gave a low chuckle. "Now that has nothing to do with donuts,” she said, and Kara laughed.

But their amusement quickly subsided as Kara began to touch Lena with long, soft strokes. Though Kara had asked for Lena's guidance, she seemed not just comfortable but enthusiastic, and Lena wished she could touch Kara in turn. She did the closest thing she could at the moment, sliding her hand up Kara's arm until she found Kara's hip, which she grasped to pull them even closer against each other.

"Lena?" Kara said, her fingers moving upward. "How do you want me to touch you?"

"Circles," Lena answered. "Slowly."

Lena felt a rising wave of sensation coursing through her, and she gripped Kara's hip even harder. Eager for more contact, her free hand played with her breast and rubbed across her chest and neck, until the feelings overwhelmed her. She wanted both Kara to stop and to give her more, but she was having trouble forming words, so she moved a hand to cover Kara's again. She directed Kara to move her finger back and forth across her, and quickly Lena felt the wave that had been building crash against the boundaries of her body. Lena exhaled the breath she didn't realize she had been holding with a gasp, and she felt a sting in her eyes.

_Oh no._

"Kara?" Lena turned her head at the odd angle again, and Kara's face came into view.

"Yeah?"

"I feel like I should warn you that I'm probably about to cry. But I'm fine."

"Oh, OK." Kara sounded confused, but she offered her hand to Lena, who took it and brought it up to her chest so that Kara could hold her close.

Lena did cry. But only a little bit. And as she clasped Kara’s hand to her heart, she felt safe and cared for and trusted.

"You're sure you're OK?" Kara asked as Lena wiped tears from beneath her eye.

"I promise. I don’t feel sad." Lena turned over so that she was facing Kara. "It just happens sometimes when I’m very emotional."

"Like every once and awhile?" Kara seemed genuinely curious. Lena couldn't downplay it.

"OK, it happens a lot,” she admitted. “I will probably need to put tissues on your nightstand if we're going to keep sleeping together."

“Oh, it’s going to keep happening!” Kara said with determination in her voice, but then she quickly looked concerned. “I meant the sleeping together, not the crying. I don’t want to make you cry. Oh, but it’s fine if you do!"

Lena stopped Kara’s unnecessary, apologetic ramble by kissing her, curving a hand around the nape of Kara’s neck.

“You’re my favorite,” Lena said. The words weren’t quite enough, but they would do for now. Kara smiled shyly.

Lena kissed her again, and Kara’s mouth softened, her lips parting at the brush of Lena’s tongue. She leaned forward, encouraging Kara to lie on her back so that she could swing a leg over her and straddle her hips. Lena sat up, and Kara rested her hands on Lena’s bare thighs.

Lena slid her hands tentatively up and down Kara's abdomen. Kara had become well-acquainted with her naked torso lately, but Kara's boundaries were more tightly drawn and less consistent than her own. “Can I touch you...?" Lena's hands paused meaningfully on Kara's rib cage, just below her breasts. "Or do you want to stop?"

"I don't want to stop," Kara answered, her hips pressing up against Lena.

Lena leaned down to kiss her, playfully nipping at Kara's bottom lip. "How do you want me to touch you?" she asked in a low voice.

She heard Kara inhale, but it was followed by long moments of silence. Lena pulled back so that she could see Kara's face and discovered that her eyes were closed and she looked a little flushed.

"Kara?" Lena asked, concern in her voice.

Kara exhaled audibly and opened her eyes. “How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Lena gathered some of Kara's soft t-shirt between her fingers. Kara's face was returning to a more normal color, but Lena could feel the nervous tension in her body.

"Answer that question. Or like before when you said you wanted me to..." Kara trailed off.

"Touch my clit?" Lena offered.

Kara nodded. "How are you able to do that so easily?"

Lena considered for a moment. "Honestly, I think I just got lucky."

"Well..." Kara said slyly, and Lena laughed, both surprised and amused.

"Allow me to rephrase," Lena began with a grin. "I know I _just_ got lucky. Hopefully I'm still going to get lucky." A blush returned to Kara's cheeks, but she looked satisfied with herself.

"But what I meant to say," Lena continued, "is that I think I was fortunate. My first boyfriend was as inexperienced with sex as I was, and he didn't try to pretend he knew what he was doing. So we did a lot of exploring and asking 'Does this feel good?' when we started to fool around, and I've never lost the habit, I guess."

Lena smirked. "I can't believe I'm about to include my mother on a list of fortunate things in my life, but I've never been very prudish, mostly because I was trying to irritate her..."

"I can totally see it," Kara said.

"But also my mother never used cute nicknames for body parts." Lena imitated Lilian's typically icy expression. "We are a family of scientists, and we will use the proper words." Kara giggled, and Lena rolled her eyes at herself. "And now I will stop talking about my mother while I'm sitting half-naked on top of my girlfriend."

Kara smiled and laced her fingers through Lena's, seemingly more relaxed than she had been. Lena decided to try asking another question.

"When I ask you how you want to be touched and you have trouble answering, do you know what you want to say? But you have trouble saying it? Or do you not know what you want?" Lena asked carefully.

Kara looked a little nervous again. "Both?" she said sheepishly. "I'm just really bad at this."

Lena jostled one of Kara's hands affectionately. "You're better at it than you're giving yourself credit for. You tell me when you don't want to do something, and that's just as important as being able to ask for something. Maybe even more important."

Kara looked skeptical, but she seemed to mull over what Lena said, her thumb idly stroking Lena's finger.

"Can I help with the asking part until you feel more comfortable?" Lena offered.

"How would you help?" Kara's brow creased in consideration.

"Well, does it help when I ask, yes or no, 'do you want to me to do this' questions?"

Kara nodded.

"Does it help when I give you options? I worry that's patronizing sometimes."

"No, that helps," Kara told her.

"OK then. We'll try it." Lena unlaced the fingers of one of their joined hands to better give Kara a warm squeeze. "When it comes to the asking part, for me, time and practice have allowed me to figure out what I want, and then to feel comfortable saying the words to someone else." Lena arched an eyebrow seductively. "And I am happy to help as much as you would like with either of those projects."

Kara smiled and turned her face toward the mattress, not quite embarrassed but a little shy. She recovered from her bashfulness quickly and said, "I've heard you're a really good project manager."

"I am," Lena nodded gravely.

"Just please no flow charts," Kara joked before she pulled Lena down for a kiss.

"No, I think the project evaluation and review technique might be a better fit for this situation," Lena teased back.

They smiled into the kiss, which started light and playful but slowly grew in intensity, and Lena deepened the kiss. Lena pulled Kara's bottom lip between her teeth, and she heard one of Kara's happy hums in response. Lena's lips teased Kara's jawline and sucked at her pulse point until she could feel Kara wriggling beneath her.

Lena sat back again, her hands running lightly up and down Kara's sides, idling just below Kara's breasts until she saw a nod. Lena had only ever touched Kara's breasts when she was wearing a bra before, but Kara's t-shirt was thin and loose and she was unconfined. Lena could more clearly feel Kara's body responding to her touch.

"Wait," Kara said, and Lena's hand fell away as Kara sat up. Fingering the hem of Lena's tank top, Kara began lifting it up, and Lena raised her arms to allow her to remove it. Kara then quickly shed her own t-shirt, and pulled Lena down on top of her into a kiss.

Kara distracting Lena so quickly after she took her shirt off was probably a good thing. Lena didn't think her inner seventeen-year-old could have resisted doing a fist pump and exclaiming "Yes!" upon realizing she was being invited to interact with a half-naked Kara for the first time. As it was, Lena was pretty engrossed by both Kara's breasts and her mouth, but her thoughts were still a litany of excited "Yes, yes, yes"!

When Lena felt confident that her inner monologue wouldn't become an outer one, she moved her lips close to Kara's ear. "Remember before when you were grinding against me? Would you like to do more of that?"

Lena felt Kara's answering nod.

"I'm going to put my knee between your legs, OK?"

Kara nodded again, and Lena felt movement behind her as Kara made space for her. Lena shifted her weight to her hands and knees, and then she pressed a thigh between Kara's legs. She rocked forward, and Kara's eyes squeezed shut.

"Does that feel good?" Lena asked, her thigh angling against Kara again, this time a bit more firmly.

Kara nodded emphatically, and her hands reached up to Lena's sides, her fingertips responsively urging Lena to go faster. Lena then lowered her upper body until her nipples brushed Kara's breasts as she moved back and forth. Her arousal was mounting again, and when her hardened nipple grazed Kara's, both women gasped, and the sensation was so intense that Lena lost her rhythm.

"Lena!" Kara looked up at her with wide eyes.

Lena wasn't sure how to interpret her expression. "Yes?"

"Boobs are awesome!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice feedback on part 1!


	3. Getting in There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is very soft.

"Can I have a hug?"

Kara hadn't even opened her apartment door all the way before Lena was making her request. They hadn't planned on seeing each other that evening, but Lena had texted in the late afternoon asking if she could come over after work. Lena looked, not tired exactly, but drained. Sartorially, she looked every bit the poised CEO, but her posture sagged a little, and her arms hung listlessly at her sides.

"Like you have to ask!" Kara surged forward to give her girlfriend a tight squeeze. “Come inside and I’ll give you all the hugs you want.”

Lena shuffled into the apartment with a loud exhale as Kara closed the door behind her. She eased Lena’s bag off her shoulder so that Lena could peel off her jacket, and Kara hung both on the coat rack. When she turned back, Lena was removing a final bobby-pin from her bun and shaking her hair out over her shoulders. Her heels were the next to go with an appreciative sigh.

Cinched at her waist, Lena's royal blue dress was striking, accentuating the rounded curves of her figure. With her hair down, Lena looked lovely and soft and touchable, and Kara felt both incredibly lucky and overwhelmingly protective.

“Can I take you up on that 'all the hugs' offer?” Lena asked, extending her arms toward Kara.

Kara pulled Lena close, and Lena collapsed against her. She tucked Lena's head beneath her chin and rubbed her hands across Lena's shoulders. "Bad day?" Kara guessed.

"Not so much bad, but it was long. And challenging." Lena wound her arms around Kara's waist. "It felt like no one could agree on anything in every meeting I had. Something exploded in the lab that shouldn’t have.”

“Was anyone hurt?” Kara asked.

“No, thank goodness, but then we had to troubleshoot why the explosion happened. I was pulled in to consult four separate times, which I love doing actually, but it made my work day even longer than usual. And I missed you.” Lena’s last words were muffled as she turned her face into Kara’s chest.

“I missed you too.” Kara pressed a kiss to her head. “Do you need dinner? I don’t have much here, but I can order something.”

“No. Thank you. I had a late lunch, and I don’t know what I would want to eat anyway. I don’t think I could make another decision today. Besides being with you.” Lena squeezed Kara with a contented sigh.

Kara's hands drifted down Lena's back, coming to rest on the indentation of her waist. The material of her dress was satiny and thinner than Kara realized. She could distinctly feel places on Lena's body that she loved to touch the most: the dip of the small of her back, the curve of her hips, the planes of her shoulders. Lena shifted, her pelvis angling flush against Kara, and Kara felt a sudden rush of warmth low in her belly.

Kara threaded her fingers through Lena's hair, her hand coming to rest with her thumb just behind Lena's ear. She massaged Lena's scalp with her fingertips, and Lena leaned into the touch with a murmur of satisfaction. Kara tilted back, bringing her other hand to the side of Lena's face, so that her lips could find Lena's.

The kiss was simple and soft, but the longer their mouths remained pressed together, the more Kara's intention became apparent. Lena grasped at Kara's clothing, trying to pull Kara closer as she slanted her hips up suggestively. Kara's body responded to the pressure, her pelvis canting in turn.

"So this dress," Kara said, playing with the sash that held the dress in place, so appealingly close to Lena's curves.

Lena smiled, her eyes darkening. "Do you like it?"

Kara nodded. "It's giving me some ideas for that long-term project we've been working on."

"Yes?" Lena brought her mouth to Kara's again, gliding her tongue over Kara's bottom lip in that way that made Kara's chest feel tight with anticipation.

"I know you're worn out from today, but if you have the free time, and you feel up to it..." Kara brushed her lips along Lena's jawline. "I could make a presentation," Kara offered softly in Lena's ear, feeling her pretense crack a bit as the corner of her mouth curved into a small smile.

"You have my full attention," Lena responded mischievously.

Kara caught one of Lena's hands in her own and began leading her toward the bedroom. "The plans are in here, if you don't mind." Lena followed her with a grin.

Kara knew the analogy was silly, but it helped. Silliness helped. They could talk about sex, and she didn't get stuck in her head about what to say, worried she sounded ridiculous instead of sexy trying to say words that still made her blush sometimes.

"I apologize I'm not dressed appropriately," Kara turned back toward Lena, gesturing to her clothing.

"On the contrary, you are wearing my favorite pajamas, in fact," Lena said as Kara paused by the bed. She played with the neckline of Kara's split neck t-shirt, her fingers brushing over Kara's collarbone, sending a little shiver through her.

"You don't think I'm overdressed though?" Kara said and then lifted her shirt over her head, leaving her naked from the waist up.

Lena raised her eyebrows appreciatively. "I see what you're saying. Everyone has their own unique communication style."

Kara pulled at the sash of Lena's dress until she felt the knot give. "Do you think you'd be more comfortable...?"

Lena pretended to consider for a moment. "I think so, yes."

Smiling, Kara worked to loosen the tie at Lena's waist, and after a good amount of tugging she freed the long sash of the wrap dress so that it fell to the ground when Lena shrugged it off.

Kara pulled Lena against her, kissing her and enjoying the first touch of Lena's warm, bare skin on her own. She made eye contact with Lena as her fingers worked at the clasp of Lena's bra, and Lena slipped the straps off her shoulders in invitation. When the bra joined the pile of discarded clothing, Kara wound her arms around Lena again, sighing as their breasts pressed against each other, and Kara could feel Lena's nipples hardening against her skin. Lena drew circles on Kara's lower back with her finger, and Kara smoothed the soft skin of Lena's shoulders and sides.

"Ugh, you're wearing hose!" Kara groaned when her hands rested on Lena's hips.

Lena chuckled. "I was wondering when you'd notice that."

Kara scrunched up her face in feigned annoyance. Hose were a pain to take off. She could never get them to roll down very well, and when she pulled they just stretched, and she hated them.

Lena held up her hands defensively. "I didn't plan on coming over here when I got dressed this morning. Otherwise, I would have worn stockings and a garter belt and given you a little show." Lena shimmied her hips teasingly, and Kara's eyes were drawn to the effects her movements had on her bosom. “It’s a downside to finding my boobs so distracting: you didn’t notice the hose sooner.”

Kara held up a warning finger. “Your boobs have no downside,” she said seriously. Lena gave Kara a conciliatory shrug, a smile playing at her lips.

Looking down at the hose, Kara heaved a sigh. "I think we need to team problem-solve this."

Lena laughed and eased the hose down past her hips. When she got them to her knees, she fell backwards on the bed, lifting her legs in the air. Kara pulled the hose up one leg, only getting a little hung up at the turn of Lena's ankle, and then up the other leg. Before Kara had even tossed the hose to the floor in triumph, Lena's underwear went sailing past her. Lena playfully pushed at Kara's leg with her foot and then moved back further onto the bed, propping herself up on her elbows and giving Kara an inviting look. Stepping out of her pajama bottoms, Kara crawled into bed after her.

They had figured out quickly that Kara should take off her own clothing. While she loved having Lena pressed against her naked skin, sometimes she felt too sensitive, overwhelmed by everything she could feel and hear, and she needed a buffer. The clothing also signaled to Lena what she needed to ask if she could touch. While Lena never pushed her, Kara would start to feel self-conscious when she had to say no a lot. The clothes signal helped her not worry as much that she was disappointing Lena.

Kara kneeled over Lena, her fingers finding Lena's hips. "Sorry for that technical delay." Kara's hands drifted up Lena's torso and then to either side of her, resting on the mattress. "I wanted to start with some ideas I had in this arena." She leaned forward until her breasts pressed against Lena.

"I would love to hear them." Lena's hands cradled her neck, pulling her down into a kiss. "So I take it you're advocating for a top-down management style?" Lena asked, the corner of her mouth quirking playfully.

"Yes? No. Wait." Kara furrowed her brow in consideration. "Am I the top? Or are we talking top half of the body?"

Lena laughed and gave her a brief kiss. "Yes and yes, but I apologize for interrupting. Please continue."

Kara teased Lena’s neck with soft kisses and just the lightest sweep of her lips until she felt Lena shudder and her body go pliant. Kara moved over Lena’s collarbone, kissing and caressing the inner curves of her breasts, and finally taking a nipple into her mouth when she heard Lena's impatient whimper. She sucked and swirled her tongue around Lena's nipple, gently blowing cool air across it, which caused Lena to moan and bury her hands in Kara's hair. Kara turned her attention to the other breast, kissing and enjoying the feeling of the hardened nipple against her lips.

This part was easy. Kara savored this part of sex. She loved the warmth of Lena's satiny skin, loved following the lines of her body, loved finding the ways they fit together.

Kara slipped an arm around Lena's waist and another under her shoulders. "I have a follow-up question," Kara said with a smile before rolling them over so that she was underneath Lena, who let out a surprised sound at the sudden switch of their positions. "Is this more consistent with a top-down approach? Or should I be on my stomach...?"

Lena raised an eyebrow, resting her hands on Kara's chest. "I feel like there's some flexibility to be explored here." She grinned and slipped an inviting thigh between Kara's.

The pressure of Lena’s body on hers was both comforting and exhilarating. The warmth of Lena's mouth enveloped her bottom lip, and Kara fit her hands against the contours of Lena's back and hips. She stroked the smooth skin and then lightly scratched her nails along Lena's spine, which made Lena inhale sharply.

Pressure was easy. Friction was easy too. They were meant to feel good, to intensify their connection, but the expectation of climax didn't overshadow them. Kara could appreciate the intimacy without feeling anxious about having a particular reaction. She knew that all Lena wanted from her was to enjoy what they were doing, but Kara still sometimes struggled not to feel the weight of imagined expectations.

Lena sat back so that she was straddling one of Kara's thighs, and Kara felt the wet warmth between Lena’s legs against her. Kara closed her eyes against the overpowering rush of sensation, the heady feeling of Lena's arousal and the accompanying swell of heat she felt between her own legs.

Her pelvis tilting upward in response, Kara made a pleased hum and said, “I like that." Kara’s hands moved to Lena’s waist, urging her movement against Kara’s thigh, and she raised her knee a bit to increase the pressure.

“I had a feeling,” Lena said affectionately, firmly caressing Kara’s hip bones.

“Mmm, I like that too," Kara said as her hands suggestively moved up Lena's torso. "And you know what else I like?"

Lena sighed melodramatically. "My boobs? To which there are no downsides?"

"Yep. Only side boob," Kara said with a smile, tracing the line of Lena's breast.

Lena chuckled and rolled her eyes, but she leaned forward encouragingly, placing her hands on either side of Kara's ribcage. Kara palmed her breasts, stroking and squeezing their soft fullness. Lena raked her nails up Kara’s right side and pressed a warm hand over Kara’s breast, before lightly drawing her fingertips over it, sending tingles down Kara's torso.

She hummed contentedly as Lena continued to tease her, and Kara swirled her fingers over the sensitive spot on Lena's side. But her focus soon narrowed to the increasingly wet feeling of Lena's motions against her thigh. Kara thought about how soft Lena would be against her mouth, how completely she would surround her fingers. Kara felt a build of heat at her center as well as a warmth spread up her cheeks at her own thoughts.

“Kara?” Lena said, and Kara glanced up to find Lena looking down at her. “You’re blushing. Are you OK?”

Kara nodded. “I’m good. I just...” She still felt shy when it came to this part, and she hid her face a little. “I really want to be inside of you. Would that feel good?”

“Yes,” Lena said roughly.

Rising up on her knees, she took one of Kara’s hands and brought it between her legs. Lena was velvety and slick and inviting, and the feeling of her overwhelmed Kara as her fingers slipped into the softness between Lena's thighs. Kara's touch was slow and deliberate, circling and stroking in turn, following the cues of Lena's moans. She lingered meaningfully for a moment, which elicited eager, breathy noises from Lena.

“Yes?” Kara asked.

“Please.”

Kara’s breathing hitched as she eased into the tight, hot flesh, and Lena made a low, throaty sound. Closing her eyes, Lena caught Kara’s other hand with her own, intertwining their fingers and pressing down on Kara.

"You feel beautiful," Kara said without thinking and then felt ridiculous at her word choice. "I mean, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Lena leaned forward, bracing her weight on her arms, and Kara lifted herself up to meet her for a kiss. "You look beautiful too."

Lena kissed her again, and Kara made a startled noise when Lena rolled her hips back and began to ride Kara's hand.

"You sound surprised," Lena said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I honestly was about to ask you what to do next because I had no idea," Kara admitted. "But this is..." She struggled for the right word as she appreciated the movement of Lena's body, the heated push and pull at her fingers. "This is something else!"

Lena beamed at her. "You say the nicest things to me."

Kara felt a lightness in her chest, which quickly turned to warmth and something akin to gratitude. She felt fortunate that she got to see how beautiful Lena looked in moments like this one. Her tousled hair fell over her shoulders, stark against her pale skin. Her parted lips looked darker than usual and maybe a little swollen. Her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes were soft and shining. And Kara had a delightful view of the lovely curves of her body.

Kara had a lot more to understand regarding her sexuality, but she had figured out a few things. Having sex with Lena was fun, it was sexy, and it felt genuine. She felt true to herself and true to who she wanted to be for Lena. Sex was another way for them to connect, to make Lena feel taken care of and happy. Kara loved seeing her all glowy and satisfied after she came, loved how she was even more confidently flirty and playful the next time Kara saw her.

Kara followed Lena’s lead regarding their pace, so Kara focused on different ways she could position and move her fingers, gauging Lena’s reactions to figure out which of Kara’s efforts she most enjoyed.

This part was more difficult for her, and Kara still felt a little anxious. She wasn't sure she entirely knew what she was doing beyond a few basic ideas. Sometimes she struggled not to become absorbed in her worries about what to do next, and about how she would answer Lena's inevitable question about how she would like to be touched in return.

Lena had tightened even more around Kara's fingers, and she could more easily feel the spot she was looking for. Kara angled her fingers forward and slipped the pad of her thumb over Lena's clit to offer some pressure as she moved. Lena's breathing had become ragged, and her head dropped forward, eyes closed. Gripping Lena's thigh, Kara began to meet Lena's downward movements by pressing upward, her fingers curling.

Kara knew Lena was getting close when Lena gave a kindly squeeze to her thumb. She always signaled to Kara at this point in the proceedings that she wanted to take over, moving her own fingers back and forth across her clit.

"I'll learn how to multitask one day," Kara said affably in response to the switch.

Lena's brow creased and her eyes met Kara's. "What? No," she began breathlessly but then her body jerked, cutting off her thought. Her eyes squeezed shut again, and the movement of her body halted, with the exception of the hand between her legs. But soon even her hand stilled, and Kara saw her bite her lip in concentration.

The pressure against Kara's fingers had become enticingly tight, and anticipation built in her chest as well as low in her abdomen. She felt a flutter and Lena jerked forward again with a gasp, but the tightness against her hand was still significant.

“Should I keep...?” Kara moved her fingers.

Lena nodded, drawing a deep breath, and then it was Kara's turn to groan as she felt Lena bear down on her. Thinking back to her earlier experiments, Kara rotated her fingers to the right, and after a few strokes, she felt a sudden release as Lena slumped forward with a cry, and Kara trembled in response.

Kara's movements eased to a soft massaging, coaxing out a few more contented sighs, until she heard Lena mumble, "C'mere." She languidly slid up Kara's torso to rest her head on Kara's shoulder. Encircling Lena's shoulders with one arm, Kara gently disengaged from Lena, who caught her wrist, bringing Kara's hand to her mouth.

"I'm probably going to need a minute, but how would you like for me to return the attention?" Lena asked seductively as she sucked Kara's fingers.

"Ummm..." Kara tried to think, though the warmth of Lena's mouth was pleasantly distracting. She definitely wanted to be touched more, but she wasn't sure if she would feel up for taking off her underwear this evening. Though the feeling of Lena's tongue against the pad of her finger was making parts of her reconsider their shyness. "Sitting spoons?" Kara offered. "At least to start?"

"I think I can manage that," Lena said with a smile.

Lena moved off of Kara so that she could stack the pillows against the headboard. Lena scooted up the bed so that she was sitting with her back against the pillow pile. She spread her legs out and opened her arms with a "come here" gesture to Kara when she was ready.

Kara settled against Lena, fitting her back to Lena's front and finding a spot for her head somewhere between Lena's neck and shoulder. She criss-crossed her legs and pressed the soles of her feet to Lena's. Lena looped her arms under Kara's and flattened her hands against Kara's abdomen.

Kara trailed her fingers down Lena's smooth legs as she began to caress Kara, running her hands over her abs, lightly skimming her breasts, and brushing her sides. Closing her eyes, Kara's head dropped back, and she hummed in contentment as Lena circled her nipple. Lena rubbed a palm suggestively along the waistband of Kara's underwear, but she quickly moved it upward when Kara shook her head and said, "Not yet."

One of Lena's arms came to rest diagonally across Kara's chest, a hand on Kara's shoulder, and her other arm encircled Kara's stomach. Lena pulled Kara against her a little more tightly, and Kara heard her sigh.

"Hey," Kara tilted her face toward Lena. "You OK? You feel sad. Do you need me to be big spoon?"

"No, I want to be big spoon, but I..." Lena paused. "I want to make something clear to you."

"Oh! OK." Worry spiked in Kara's chest.

"It's nothing bad, I promise."

Kara heard her inhale and hold her breath for a few seconds before she continued.

"It's about when you're inside me, and you're touching my clit, and I move your hand away..." Lena trailed off again.

"Yeah?" Kara prompted her, even though she wasn't sure she was unembarrassed enough to hear the rest of the sentence.

"I don't do it because I'm not enjoying how you are touching me." Her voice grew quiet. "It's just something I like to do with you. I’ve never done it with any of my other partners.”

“Oh?” Kara wasn’t sure how to understand what Lena was saying.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I was feeling vulnerable, I think.” Lena laughed in a self-deprecating way. "I'm not always very good at vulnerable."

"Why with me?" Kara asked, protectively taking one of Lena's hands in her own. "And not with other people?"

Lena squeezed Kara's hand gratefully. "I guess I thought my previous partners would be hurt or upset. But it seems like maybe I did hurt your feelings?"

"No, I'm not hurt!" Kara assured her. "I think it's kinda sexy that you know what you want," she said demurely. "And I just want you to feel good. I'll take all the help I can get!"

She could feel the puff of air from Lena's short, quiet laugh against her neck. "Seriously, you don't need my help, but I'm glad we both see this as a team effort."

Kara's face warmed at Lena's compliment, but her shyness couldn't overshadow how pleased she felt. "So that's why with me? Because we're a team?"

"Yes, but it also makes me feel..." Lena seemed to search for the right word. "It makes me feel connected to you, I guess. I'm not sure how else to describe it."

"We are connected," Kara said softly. "I've got you." The words weren’t quite enough, but they would do for now.

"And you know what you're always saying..." Lena's tone had shifted to mischievous, and she tapped Kara's chest meaningfully. "Stronger together," she finished in a teasing, sing-songy voice.

"Lena!" Kara groaned in embarrassment, covering her face with her hands, and she could feel Lena shaking with laughter behind her.

"I'm sorry!" Lena said, wrapping her arms around Kara's middle and giving her a squeeze. "That was very naughty of me, but I couldn't resist."

"I'm not going to be able to say that without blushing for at least a month," Kara grumbled, but she fit her arms over Lena's, encouraging Lena to hug her even more firmly.

Lena pressed a kiss to Kara's cheek. "It's true though," she said tenderly. "I am stronger with you."

Kara snuggled back into Lena's shoulder. "I'm stronger with you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer to write than I had hoped. I thought it was time to hear from Kara, which meant I had to talk about my feelings, and why is personal growth always such a pain? Writing this fanfic has been unexpectedly therapeutic for me, so thank you for reading and leaving nice comments. It's really appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr: @flavoredbroadcast


End file.
